The priority application Number Japanese Patent Application 2004-318860 upon which this patent application is based is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 24A and 24B, Japanese published unexamined patent application No. Sho 62-58112 discloses a conventional display apparatus for a vehicle. FIG. 24A is an overall schematic view of the conventional display apparatus, and FIG. 24B is a schematic view showing an example image displayed on a display screen of the conventional display apparatus. FIG. 24A shows a dashboard 120, a steering 121, and a display screen 122 mounted on the dashboard 120. The display screen 122 includes a fixed display area 123 on which fixed data is normally displayed, and a multiple display area 124 showing a plurality of images, for example, three images selectively by a change-over switch. These images displayed on the multiple display area 124 are, for example, an image including mainly a tachometer, an image having substantially all items normally displayed on the dashboard of a vehicle, and a safety monitor image.
FIG. 24B shows the screen image 124a including mainly a tachometer 125. A tachometer 125, namely, a rotation meter of an engine, and a torque split meter 126 to indicate a torque distribution between front and rear wheels in a four wheel drive car are arranged in the screen image 124a. A turbo boost meter 127, a coolant temperature meter 128, and a fuel meter 129 are arranged in a lower part of the image 124a. 
As shown in FIGS. 25A and 25B, a display area 141 of the screen image 124, on which the torque split meter 126 is displayed, is assigned to display also a warning symbol to indicate a trouble currently occurred.
For example, an enlarged warning symbol 142 indicating a shortage of brake fluid is displayed on the display area 141 instead of the torque split meter 126.
Further, as shown in FIG. 25B, after a lapse of a specific time from a new waning, both the torque split meter 126 and a miniature 142′ of the warning symbol are displayed on the display area 141.
Japanese published unexamined patent application No. Hei 11-248490 discloses another conventional display apparatus for a vehicle.
FIG. 26 shows a vertical sectional side view of the another conventional display apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in the another document. FIG. 27A is a front view showing an example image having analog meters displayed on a display screen of the another conventional display apparatus for a vehicle. FIG. 27B is a front view showing an example image having some of the analog meters and car-navigation information displayed on the display screen of the another conventional display apparatus for a vehicle. The display apparatus for a vehicle shown in FIG. 26 is used for a combination of meters in a vehicle. A bezel 216 and a front pane 217 are provided in front of a meter case 201.
An LCD panel 202 is provided inside the meter case 201. A controller 203 and a transparent EL panel 204 are respectively provided at a back and in front of the LCD panel 202.
As an embodiment shown in FIG. 27A, the LCD panel 202 displays background dial images 210, including graduations and characters, as analog meters of the combination, for example, a speedometer 205, a tachometer 206, a fuel meter 207, and a temperature meter 208. The LCD panel 202 also displays a shift indicator 211 in a center thereof. In another embodiment shown in FIG. 27B, the LCD panel 202 displays a car navigation information 212, a warning message 213, and the like in a left screen thereof.
The transparent EL panel 204 is generally used for a flat panel display. The transparent EL panel 204 is normally transparent, and displays characters and images at a specific area with specific colors by the controller 203. In this case, a pointer 205 is displayed on the EL panel 204. Namely, a dial image as a background is displayed on the LCD panel 202, and the pointer 215 is displayed on the EL panel 204 provided in front of the LCD panel 202. Thus, an analog meter image produces a stereoscopic effect like a pointer moving on a conventional meter.
However, even the conventional display apparatus for a vehicle as shown in FIGS. 24A, 24B, 25A and 25B can display various images, there is a problem that those images are flat, less vivid overall.
On the other hand, images displayed on the other conventional display apparatus for a vehicle as shown in FIGS. 26, 27A and 27B produce a stereoscopic effect, however, there is a problem that such an apparatus costs a lot because of using the expensive EL panel 204 for displaying the pointer 215.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a low-cost display apparatus for a vehicle that displays a vivid, stereoscopic image.